Além do prazer
by R. Bella Black
Summary: NC-17 Existe muita coisa além do prazer, mas o sexo é indispensável na vida de qualquer casal. Edward e Bella têm barreiras à enfrentar e, cada dia mais, acabam tendo os hormônios postos à prova. O que falará mais alto? O desejo carnal ou o amor absolut


Além do prazer

Sinopse: [NC-17] Existe muita coisa além do prazer, mas o sexo é indispensável na vida de qualquer casal. Edward e Bella têm barreiras à enfrentar e, cada dia mais, acabam tendo os hormônios postos à prova. O que falará mais alto? O desejo carnal ou o amor absolutamente protetor de Edward? Será que existe alguma forma de unir o amor ao desejo, de forma que eles possam quebrar, sutilmente, as barreiras que os separam?

Aviso: Esta fanfic contém cenas NC-17. Mas todo mundo sabe que não precisa ter exatamente 18 anos para conhecer muito bem o andamento do sexo. Então, fica a critério seu! :)

Disclaimer: Bella não me pertence. E nem o Edward! (QUEM DERA! *O*)

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

_"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me;_

_I still fell your touch in my dreams."_

Nunca ninguém conseguiria entender aquilo, mesmo que eu quisesse explicar. Mas, em todo caso, não era necessária nenhuma explicação: Eu conseguia guardar para mim mesma todas as sensações inéditas e extraordinárias que Edward, inevitavelmente, me causava. Se ele soubesse, se tivesse idéia - a mais remota idéia - do que eu sentia a cada toque, a cada respiração, a cada olhar... Se ele pudesse entender o turbilhão de emoções que se passava dentro de mim com o simples contato de seus dedos em minha pele; se tivesse noção do quanto me deixava frustrada e ferida sempre que se afastava, certamente ele nunca, _nunca_ me rejeitaria, como fizera na noite anterior. Pior: nunca me _abandonaria_, por qualquer que fosse o motivo.

_Flashback_

- Espero você lá em cima! - Ele disse, ao me deixar na porta de casa. Deu-me um selinho e, num piscar de olhos, não estava mais em meu campo de visão.

Entrei devagar, torcendo para que Charlie não fizesse nenhuma pergunta sobre como havia sido meu dia. Tudo o que eu queria era jantar e subir logo: estava louca para tomar um bom banho e me aquecer na cama ao lado de Edward.

- Oi, pai!

Charlie estava vendo mais um daqueles jogos entediantes - ainda não conseguia entender onde ele encontrava tanta emoção - e, como era de se esperar, não tirou os olhos da televisão.

- Hey, Bells! Divertiu-se com os Cullen?

- Bastante - respondi, já de dentro da cozinha. Tirei as roupas sujas, usadas no fim de semana, de dentro da mochila e coloquei tudo na máquina de lavar. - Já jantou?

- Err... Estava esperando você chegar. - Pude sentir um certo constrangimento, por trás da revelação.

- Está tudo bem, pai - sorri, aparecendo na porta para encará-lo. - Eu gosto de cozinhar.

Abri a geladeira para ver quais eram as opções daquela noite. Já tinha um arroz pronto no forno, era só esquentar. Resolvi fazer umas batatas e uma omelete de queijo para acompanhar: era o mais prático para servir e eu, por um motivo óbvio, estava ansiosa para terminar logo o jantar.

Coloquei a mesa. Dois pratos, dois copos, quatro talheres: como sempre. Durante o jantar, quase não falamos, como sempre também. Gostava daquilo: do respeito mútuo, do silêncio que, ao invés de constrangedor, era tranqüilo: apenas uma característica marcante de nossas personalidades reservadas.

Charlie agradeceu pelo jantar e eu apenas sorri. Tirei a mesa e lavei a louça o mais rápido possível. Era incrível como, mesmo depois de tantos meses, meu coração ainda descompassava com a simples idéia de que Edward estava em _meu_ quarto, deitado na _minha_ cama, esperando por _mim_.

Charlie já estava sentado no sofá novamente, como os olhos grudados na TV.

- Err... Já vou dormir, pai.

- Boa-noite, Bella! - Os olhos continuavam seguindo a bola de futebol.

- Hãm... Boa-noite!

***

E lá estava ele, deitado confortavelmente sobre minha cama. Os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e, no rosto, o sorriso torto que eu mais amava no mundo. O sorriso se espalhou pelo meu rosto, sem que eu pudesse evitar.

- Um minuto humano, sim? Vou tomar um banho e já volto. - Não via a hora de me enroscar embaixo das cobertas, juntinho dele. Abri o armário, tirei logo o famoso pijama de flanelas e a _necessaire._

- Não tenha pressa.

Por mais que a água quente caindo sobre meu corpo fosse um convite extremamente tentador para passar horas ali, consegui não demorar muito no banho: Edward era ainda mais tentador. Vesti-me depressa e voltei logo para o quarto.

- Não demorei, dessa vez.

- Não, mesmo - ele sorriu.

A luz do luar, que passava fraquinha por entre as frestas da janela, refletia diretamente sobre o rosto dele. Sentei-me na beirada da cama e toquei, de leve, aquele rosto perfeito. Ele fechou os olhos ao meu toque e o simples contato com aquela pele fria me fez perder o chão por alguns segundos. Encaramo-nos por um breve momento: pude sentir a intensidade daqueles olhos cor de topázio. Os olhos. Os olhos dos quais eu me lembraria até o último dia de minha vida. Os olhos pelos quais eu daria meu último suspiro. Foi a última coisa que eu vi naquela noite e a primeira que eu senti: o olhar dele sobre mim. Depois, Edward me puxou para o seu colo e me beijou, e então eu não pude ver mais nada: mas desfrutei, em minutos, de milhares de sensações que não pensei ser capaz de desfrutar em uma vida inteira. Eu não via mais nada: apenas sentia.

Era estranho que Edward tivesse tomado a iniciativa de aumentar o ritmo do beijo daquela vez. Mas eu aceitei a proposta de bom grado e, conforme o beijo foi se tornando mais urgente, resolvi tentar um contato mais próximo entre os nossos corpos. Pressionei um pouco o meu corpo contra o dele, hesitante. Tinha medo de sua reação, mas não aguentava mais esperar por um contato mais íntimo: já estava mais do que na hora de ultrapassar aquela barreira. O mais estranho de tudo, no entanto, foi o fato de Edward não ter me afastado. Pelo contrário, ele cedeu facilmente à minha proposta de carícias mais avançadas e, enquanto eu fui passando os lábios pelo lóbulo de sua orelha, ele foi descendo as mãos suavemente até a minha coxa. Quase parei em choque: Edward Cullen estava com as mãos em minha coxa! _Edward Cullen, __minha__ coxa! _Continuei travando um percurso definido com os meus lábios. Já tinha todo esse percurso em mente. Era bem simples: descer o _máximo_ possível. Certo, talvez não fosse tão simples assim: senti que estava tremendo. Mas não podia, não _devia _me render à todas as minhas inseguranças. Era uma oportunidade única. E, se Edward recuperasse a sensatez, ela estaria perdida para sempre. Concentrei-me em tentar fazer com que ele não percebesse o meu leve tremor. Continuei com o meu plano: desci, com os lábios, da orelha para o pescoço, aplicando beijos suaves, passando a língua de uma forma delicada e... Ahn, quase relutante. Precisava esperar pela reação dele antes de continuar. Não podia colocar tudo a perder! Instintivamente, Edward apertou com força - uma força dolorosa para os humanos, eu diria - a minha coxa. Doeu! Mas, ai de mim, se demonstrasse isso. Se Edward tivesse a menor desconfiança de que havia me machucado, era capaz de ele parar tudo e nunca mais encostar em mim. Conceitrei-me no que estava fazendo: encarei a reação dele como um sinal positivo para continuar. Continuei descendo com os lábios, passeando com minha língua por todo o pescoço, ombros - quase entrei em choque, de novo, quando vi que ele me ajudou a tirar sua camisa -, tórax, abdomên... A respiração pesada e ofegante e os gemidos que, volte e meia, ele não conseguia reprimir me enchiam de satisfação e me davam forçar para continuar, decidida, a cumprir meu plano. _"Só não se esqueça de respirar"_ - precisava me alertar disso o tempo inteiro. Respirei fundo. Era a hora: depois do abdomên eu chegaria no ponto 'x' de meu plano. Levei as mãos até o cós da calça jeans preta que ele estava usando e continuei descendo com os lábios até que... Edward simplesmente resolveu assumir o controle da situação.

Segurou os meu dois braços com força. Mas, ao invés de parar tudo como eu pensei que faria, ele me deitou na cama e manteve meus braços presos acima da cabeça. Essa foi outra descoberta chocante para mim: eu gostava de ser dominada! Mesmo assim, com tanto controle, com tanto poder, com tanto domínio sobre o meu corpo, Edward conseguia ser extremamente suave, lindo, cuidadoso... Uma mistura perfeita da selvagem excitação com o doce romantismo. Meus olhos ainda estavam fechados, enquanto ele me mantinha presa. Todos os seus movimentos pareciam obra dos deuses. Começou leve e delicado, beijando o topo da minha testa. Desceu então, para a ponta do meu nariz, roçou os lábios gostosamente por minha bochecha - ele lançou _aquele_ sorriso torto quando me viu mordendo os lábios - e alcançando, finalmente, o lóbulo de minha orelha. Nunca pensei que uma área tão pouco sexual do meu corpo, pudesse me dar tanto prazer. Descobri, naquele momento, minha sensibilidade na orelha. E no pescoço; e nos ombros; e nos seios; e na barriga; e no umbigo... Bem, talvez minha sensibilidade estivesse em todos os lugares por onde Edward passava os lábios ou encostava os dedos. Fiz quase tudo direitinho, lembrei de respirar em quase todos os momentos. Exceto quando ele tirou a camiseta do meu pijama de flanela. Naquele momento, respirar me parecia a coisa mais difícil do mundo. Tornou-se ainda pior quando ele passou os dedos pelo tecido fino de meu sutiã. Só o toque da ponta de seus dedos em meus mamilos - mesmo com o teciso por cima - já me levava aos céus. Eu não podia acreditar que houvesse sensações tão perfeitas assim na vida. Então, ele correu as mãos pelas minhas costas e, deliberadamente, _abriu_ o fecho de meu sutiã. Edward estava desejoso, dava para sentir. Mas... Haveria algo mais em seus olhos? Algo como... Sede? Ele beijous os meus mamilos com cuidado - com _muito _cuidado, eu diria - e, enquanto massageava os meus seios, desceu os lábios pela minha barriga, aplicando vários beijos por aquela área. Acho que os meus freqüentes e... err, cada vez mais altos, gemidos também o encorajavam. Foi então que aconteceu. Simplesmente aconteceu, sem que eu pudesse fazer nada para impedir. Em um dos beijos em minha barriga, Edward acabou por não se controlar e... deu uma leve - quero dizer, devia ser _leve_ para ele - mordida perto de meu umbigo.

- AI! - _"Droga! _É claro que eu tinha que estragar tudo.

- BELLA! BELLA, EU MACHUQUEI VOCÊ? - Edward me encarava desesperado: a dor era evidente em seus olhos.

- Não, está... Está, tudo bem! - Eu tentei me recompôr, mas não consegui. A dor também devia ser evidente em meus olhos. Mas a minha... Era física!

Vi o castanho topázio dos olhos de Edward escurecerem rapidamente. Agora eles estavam pretos, mostrando toda a fúria, revestida de dor e mágoa. Podia _sentir_ aquilo por ele. Ódio se si mesmo, dor por ter me machucado.

- Edward - busquei os seus olhos e tentei tocar-lhe a face, mas ele afastou a minha mãe bruscamente. - Ed... _Por favor! _Está tudo bem, você não me mordeu com tanta força... Não tem nenhum veneno dentro de mim, está bem? - _Tudo _o que eu queria era acalmá-lo, livrá-lo daquela angústia... Era tão injusto que ele sofresse por isso! Fora eu quem insistira.

A simples menção da palavra "mordeu" pareceu levar Edward ao auge de sua fúria.

- Não há veneno... - ele riu sarcasticamente. - Não há veneno porque você gritou! Gritou de _dor_! Não há veneno mas _poderia haver, Bella! _

- Mas NÃO HÁ!

Edward, então, ficou repentinamente sombrio. Preciso apenas de uma fração de segundos para se recompôr completamente. Já vestido, levantou-se da cama e andou até a janela.

- Ed! _- _Levantei-me também e fui correndo atrás dele. - _Edward! _Por favor, não vá embora _assim_!

Ele me lançou o seu olhar mais intenso. Tentei ler o que aqueles olhos negros me diziam. Só conseguia enxergar a dor. O resto... Era quase indecifrável!

- Não vai dar certo, Bella! _Eu sou um monstro. _

E então ele sumiu noite afora. Sem que eu pudesse impedir, sem que eu pudesse fazer nada... Ele me abandonou.

_Fim do Flashback_

**N/A: **Essa é a primeira vez que eu me arrisco a escrever sobre Twilight. Então, espero ansiosamente pelos comentários, ok? :)

A atualização, provavelmente vai ser rápida. Mas não deixem de comentar: a opinião de todos é muito importante para o andamento da fic. Além do mais, tem certas coisas que eu prefiro deixar para os leitores decidirem!

Vamos lá, galera! Tô contando com a ajuda de vocês.


End file.
